New Titans, Go!
by DuperBro
Summary: When the original Titans slit up to form their own sectors of Teen Titans, Robin has a recruit drive to get superheroes for his team. No longer accepting OCs, sorry. Rated T cuz I'm paranoid.
1. Orientation

**Hi guys, **_**DUPERBRO **_**here. I recently rediscovered Teen Titans and was inspired by my OC's rejection for Titans Conquer (no offense, author of that story), and so I made my own version of that kind of story. Review me your OC ideas for new heroes in my story, and PLEEEEEEEEAASE follow/fave, appreciate it! Let's get it on! (BTW, I'm sure Cartoon Network is trying, but Teen Titans Go! is a pile of crap.)**

**Chapter 1: Orientation**

**9:27 AM**

Robin lay in bed at Titans Tower. He was used to one of the other team members coming in to wake him up, but he'd forgotten the team had divided itself into 5 sections last night-one team member leading each new TT section.

He'd been the original leader, so he got the original Titans Tower in Jump City. The others had spread fairly distant, but Starfire had picked a city fairly close to Jump City, barely a 2-mile distance between the two metropolises, so he could visit Starfire anytime he wanted to. Or vice versa.

He'd put up flyers of a hero recruit all over the city so he could have other Titans in his sector. He had forgotten to get up early, though.

A mistake he'd live to regret.

The masked hero was sleeping soundly when from the bottom of the tower…

_Bang bang bang!_

Someone was knocking at the door of the tower! Robin awoke instantly at the sound, tossing a cool glance at his clock.

"What!? 9:27!? I overslept!" Robin gasped. He sprang out of bed, rushing to get his uniform on, when he heard another sound, this time from outside his window.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

After rushing into proper attire, Robin walked over and opened the drapes. He instinctively covered his eyes, expecting the bright rays of the sun, but instead, a person stood there.

Outside his window.

Standing on NOTHING.

Robin pinched his arm to ensure he wasn't dreaming. Nope. This was happening.

The Boy Wonder opened his window, and the flying stranger took out the screen window and glided inside. Robin got a good look at the newcomer. The teen-looking guy was his height, maybe almost Cyborg's. He wore a black mask that concealed his whole head, minus his nose and mouth. He had a purple t-shirt with an arm flexing its bicep on it. At waist level, he wore a yellow utility belt with a pattern of pouches and sockets on it, very similar to Robin's. On his legs he had light grey shorts, and on his feet red boots that had an M on each. His red, streaming cape flapped in the breeze, with a jagged-cut end and an M on it, like the boots.

The guy also had a masculine build, but not too much to make him look like a total muscle-brain. He was crossing his arms and had a sly smirk on his face.

"Are you Robin?" the guy asked.

Robin cleared his throat and stuck out his hand. "Yes. Are you here because of the flyers?"

"Yep," the guy replied. He reached into his shorts pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Sure enough, it was a flyer Robin had set out.

"Good. What's your name?"

"My real name's Oscar, but my hero name is Muscle-Man."

"Hmmm. Good name. Suits your physique well," Robin commented.

"You don't know the half of it."

"I'm sure I'll find out what that meant sooner or later."

"You will, boss. You will. So, am I gonna get the tour or what?" Muscle-Man asked, somewhat mischievously.

"Sure. Come with me," Robin affirmed, walking toward the door. He and his first recruit walked out to explore Titans Tower.

**And that's it! So, review me your OCs. I'll need the name, hero name, powers, history, weaknesses and personality. Oh, and their clothes. That's important. They also have to be a teen, obviously. I'll decide who to use whenever I see this. Later!**


	2. Talia O'Malley

**Hello, **_**DUPERBRO **_**is back and ready to par-tay! I got a lot of fan response really quickly, and I might not be able to keep up as fast as I'd like to. But I'll try! Here goes!**

**Chapter 2: Talia O'Malley**

"…and so then I said, 'Hey, get your own frog float!'"

Robin burst out laughing at Muscle-Man's joke.

"Ah-ha-ha! Good one, MM. You'll be a good addition to the team!"

"Thanks, boss. Say, has anyone else shown up yet? It's too quiet in here for me," Muscle-Man replied.

"Nope, you're the first one so far. I was still in bed when you showed up…"

**REET! REET! REET!**

The Tower's alarm went off. There was trouble in Jump City!

"Titans, trouble!" Robin reflexively called out. Muscle-Man tapped his shoulder, getting his attention.

"I'm the only one here, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Anyway, c'mon!" Robin said, running down the hall, Muscle-Man hot on his heels-or so he thought.

By the time he reached the main room, Muscle-Man was leaning on the computer, looking at his hands.

"Wha-how did you do that?" Robin asked, dumfounded.

"Super-speed," Muscle-Man replied, looking up. Then, at blinding speed, he appeared at Robin's side, leaning on his shoulder. Robin stepped away, and Muscle-Man fell on the floor.

Getting up, the masked might brushed himself off and looked at the computer screen. "So, what's the deali-o?" He asked Robin.

"There's a mugging in a back alley near the bank. We've gotta stop it. After all-"

"-there's no such thing as a small crime," Muscle-Man finished.

"Let's go!" Robin shouted, and took off toward outside, and Muscle-Man blasted off outside after him.

This wasn't looking good for Talia.

Some mugs had cornered her and were about to do who-knows-what to her, and one of them had her butterfly pendant, saying to another goon, "This thing's gotta be worth some money!" Without that pendant, she was as good as horse meat.

The leader of the muggers had a knife held to her throat. He looked at her threateningly and said, "Look, sweetie, you got two choices-you can bleed RED or GREEN! Whaddaya say?" he asked, a sick grin spreading across his face.

Talia did the first thing that came to her. She stomped on the mugger's foot.

The man groaned in pain and hopped around for a few seconds before turning back to her. "You're gonna pay for that, girlie. Big time. Red it is." He raised the knife and-

KLINCK!

The knife flew out of his hand and skittered down the alley. Talia looked up from where a projectile had been thrown. She couldn't believe it. Robin and another guy in a suit were on the rooftop!

"IF you want her, you'll have to get through us first," Robin stated boldly.

"Get 'em!" the leader shouted, fear clearly sewn on his face.

One goon threw his knife at the stranger hero, but he caught it with ease. Then he clenched his fist, and SMAASH! The knife shattered in his bare hands, spraying shards of metal everywhere. Robin turned to look at him. "So… that's why you're named Muscle-Man, huh?"

Muscle-Man grinned. "I'm full of surprises."

"Well, it's time to empty your bag of tricks. Let's do this!" Robin yelled, and the duo jumped from the roof to face the thugs.

One threw his fist at Robin's face, and the two sparred in the alley, with Robin as the eventual victor. Muscle-Man slammed his fist into the goon that was holding her pendant's gut, knocking the wind clean out of him. Clearly he was strong beyond comprehension.

Talia gasped as her pendant fell from the thug's hand toward the floor, but in an instant, Muscle-Man's hand was there, holding it safely. He rushed over to her at a speed she couldn't even follow. He handed her the pendant with a smile.

"This yours?" he asked her. She nodded, and she gladly took it, slipping it around her neck. Suddenly, a goon rushed at Muscle-Man while his back was turned, knife raised in striking position. The masked might had no time to react. He looked like a goner until…

The knife stopped in mid-strike, and dented and smashed on what seemed like an invisible wall. The goon panicked and passed out. Muscle-Man reached out, curious, and felt an invisible barrier surrounding him. He turned to look at the girl, and was shocked at what he saw.

Her hands were surrounded by pulsating rainbow-colored swirly light, raised in a defending position. When he looked closely at the wall he couldn't see, and saw it was the same color as the energy surrounding her hands. Her butterfly pendant was glowing a bright blue. Shocked but still humorous, Muscle-Man quipped-

"I guess I'm not the only person with surprises in store around here."

The girl smiled sheepishly at him. She lowered her hands, and the barrier dissipated. Muscle-Man ran over to help Robin, who was getting dogpiled by goons.

**3 minutes and 7 less goons later…**

Robin and Muscle-Man (Robin carrying one, and Muscle-man carrying the rest) handed the thugs to the cops, throwing them into the back of the squad car, and the police drove away, waving at the two heroes as they left. They waved back, and turned to the girl. Robin asked-

"So, you're sure you're not hurt?" The girl nodded.

Muscle-Man stepped up and asked, "What's your name?"

The girl hesitated a moment before replying in a shaky voice, "Talia O'Malley."

Robin spoke up. "I recognize her. She used to fight alongside the original team, but didn't stay. She left after the paparazzi named her Tiger Lilly after her mom."

"You don't talk much, do you?" Muscle-Man asked.

Talia shook her head no. "Deaf. I read lips."

Now it was Muscle-Man's turn to hesitate. He asked, "What was that… thing you did there? The shield thing."

Talia took out a notepad and scribbled something down; handing it to the two young heroes took it and read.

"Magic. I'm a witch, the good kind though. The pendant gives me the powers."

Muscle-Man and Robin looked at each other for a few seconds and huddled. "Think she'd be a good addition to the team? Because I do." Robin whispered.

"Agreed," Muscle-Man affirmed.

With that, they turned to Talia. "How old are you?" Robin asked her.

She held up ten, then six fingers.

"Sixteen. Do you want to be a Teen Titan? Like, a permanent one?"

Talia hesitated, looking at the as if to say, _Isn't the team already full?_

"We've had quite a few spots just open up. So, what do you say?"

Talia pulled out a phone and texted somebody. She got a text back and put the phone away.

She nodded.

Robin and Muscle-Man pumped fists and turned to her. "Let's get going back to Titans Tower then. We've spent enough time here already."

Talia nodded and said, "Let's go."

Muscle-Man whispered under his breath, "So she does talk."

Talia heard his snarky comment and made a magic hand out of nothing and slapped him.

Muscle-Man rubbed his face. "Ouch. That hurt."

She smiled daintily and Robin got on his motorbike. Talia climbed on after him. Robin asked, "How are you gonna get back, MM? Ol' foot travel again?"

"Saves on gas, buddy. But no. I still got old faithful up my sleeve," Muscle-Man remarked, grinning. Then he blasted into the air towards Titans Tower.

Robin and Talia looked at each other.

"Think we can beat him there?"

"No."

"Worth a shot," Robin said, smirking. Talia smiled back and held on to Robin as he gunned the engine and sped off towards the tower.

**And that's that! Major props to Emmeline C. Thornbrooke for giving me Talia to use. I'll update very soon. Ciao!**


	3. Owen Wildmoon

**Hello everybody. It is me, **_**DUPERBRO**_**, and it's time for a new chapter of New Titans, Go! Shoutout to everybody, I'm not accepting OCs anymore, but don't worry, peoples who already submitted their OCs, I plan to use all the ones I have. So, here we go!**

**Chapter Three: Owen Wildmoon**

KAPOW!

Another dummy at Titans Tower bit the dust as Talia blasted it with a large stream of magic energy, knocking it into the stone wall. Robin and Muscle-Man watched on. They had seen a lot of Talia's power and appearance. She had medium tan skin and wavy black hair was pulled into a braid that reached down to her waist and had hazel eyes. She may have looked pretty, but if you saw what she was doing to the obstacle course, you'd have second thoughts.

"I think Raven said it best-you're gonna need a new obstacle course," Muscle-Man joked to Robin as they watched Talia destroying everything their obstacle course had to offer.

"I think she was right. Anyway, we oughta tone it down a little; it's almost time for lunch."

"Oh, good. I'm starving!" Muscle-Man said greedily. As if on cue, a great rumbling shook the space they stood on. "Uh… sorry," Muscle-Man said guiltily.

Robin, Muscle-Man and Talia sat in the main room eating some pizza. While they were eating, Robin ventured a little farther to know more about muscle-man.

"So, MM. How old are you?"

"I don't know."

"Huh? How do you not know how old you are?' Robin asked, puzzled.

"It's a long story. See, it intertwines with how I got my powers," Muscle-Man said.

"Well, tell us. We've got the time to listen, right, Talia?"

Talia nodded.

"Okay, kids, get your popcorn and sodas. All good? 'Kay," Muscle-Man assured. He took a deep breath and started to explain.

"The weird thing about me is that I'm not even from this world, but not an alien like Starfire. I actually come from a parallel universe to earth (we call earth's dimension Universe Prime) called Ravlea. It's not too different, except we're more technologically advanced. We have space travel and all that junk. But anyway, I was thirteen at the time. I was taking a school field trip to Ultra Nioders Institute of Scientific Development, or the UNISD. Anyway, while we were there, an infiltrator for a rival company broke in and set off a massive chemical explosion. Everyone in the building was killed instantly, except for me. I was far away enough from the blast zone to just be sent flying headfirst into a brick wall, sending me into a coma. Nobody ever found me or came looking for me because not only was the area too toxic to explore, but also the professionals had concluded that nobody could have survived an explosion like that, but I woke up a while later. I have to assume it had been a few years, because the whole building was unrestored and falling apart, still abandoned from the disaster. I had gotten up and was walking around the wreckage when I stepped in a puddle of acid. I jumped backward, but I never hit the ground. I opened my eyes to see I was flying! I couldn't believe it. Anyway, I must have made a noise, because I heard someone say in a groggy voice, 'Who's there? Somebody? Help me!'"

"So I flew over there, and saw it was one of my buddies from school. Somehow he'd survived the wreckage, but didn't seem like he could live much longer. He was pinned under a large steel bar, and I tried to lift it, but was unable to. I tried and tried, when suddenly I felt a rush of power and tossed the metal slab aside like it was cardboard. It was the birth of my super-strength. Anyway, I was helping him up, when suddenly he howled in sheer agony. I saw a mutated purple bug, fangs deep in his back. I pulled it out, but it was too late for him. The venom was spreading into his bloodstream and he got infected. He shriveled and mutated until he looked… horrifying."

"He was a small, purple guy with swirly, hypnotic eyes and spiky orange hair. All he was still wearing from my buddy's clothes was his black cargo shorts. He had a demonic grin with razor-sharp teeth and a set of three yellow claws on one hand and… nothing on his right hand. He smiled a twisted grin at me and said in a scratchy, monster-ish voice, 'Where are your friends now, punk?' Then he gave off a devilish cackle that sent me into a rage. I punched him as hard as I could, and that's pretty hard. I knocked him straight through one wall, then two walls, then three, then four, and outside quite a ways. When I ran after him, I moved at such a speed I had to stop when I got outside to throw up in a bush. By the time I came back to myself, he was gone."

"A while later I heard of a new criminal on the rise in Ravlea. He called himself Ultranoid, and I set out to beat him. Turns out it wasn't easy. I had to destroy a whole army of weird robot prototypes he built before I got to Ultranoid. But when I got to him, I was shell-shocked. IT WAS THE SAME PURPLE GUY FROM THE CHEMICAL ACCIDENT! He fought me for a while, but I overpowered him. Then he pulled out the big guns-literally. He'd implanted a magical claw on his right hand that turned in to anything he desired. He shot me, and got away, but I healed eventually. I never forgave myself for not being able to prevent my friend from becoming that butthole. I also never forgave myself for not stopping him the first time. I travelled the multiverse in search of answers, and I eventually came to Universe Prime, saw a flyer for Robin's recruitment drive, and well, here we are."

Robin and Talia stared at him, flabbergasted at his horribly sick and twisted origin story. His life before the incident had cut his old life short because everyone believed he was dead. Never had they heard such a saddening backstory to a hero. Muscle-Man seemed so easygoing and carefree. They never expected someone like MM to have such a dark past.

Talia gave him a hug, and Robin placed a hand on his shoulder, both trying to comfort him.

The masked might looked up from the floor and smirked at Robin, sadness and remorse filling his blue eyes.

"But to answer your question, I think I look about sixteen, so I go with that."

Robin opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the alarm.

**REET! REET! REET!**

Muscle-Man groaned. "C'mon, again? I haven't finished my pizza yet!"

"Titans, trouble!" Robin cried. Then he smiled. "Boy, it's good to say that again."

The computer booted up to show Doctor Light with an armful of cash running down the street, blasting the occasional light beam at cop cars.

Now Robin groaned. "Boy, I hate that guy. Titans, go!"

Doctor Light ran down the street, smiling. Those titans were never going to stop him in time. He was almost to an alley he could get away down when a strange figure leapt in front of him.

The man-or boy-or cat? He didn't know what it was… whatever it was, it was shaped like a human and standing on two legs, but had light gray fur all over his body and a catlike face, with ears, whiskers, and a button nose, and paws for hands, but his fingers were shaped normally. But strangest of all, he had a tail flicking out from his backside, where he wore short blue pants.

The thing hissed and popped long, razor-sharp claws from his hands and feet. He then said, "Drop the cash and your suit doesn't become my scratching post. Deal?"

Doctor Light laughed. "And who are you supposed to be? Garfield?" He laughed, but the cat-man didn't. He scowled.

"One angry kitty," he said. Then he leapt up and attacked Doctor Light.

The criminal yelped, trying to get away, but the cat boy was surprisingly fast and caught up to him. He slashed and shattered one of Doctor Light's light cannons, rendering his left arm useless. The man attempted to blast with his other arm, but Light's adversary was just as quick in ripping that one to shreds, too.

Light turned the other direction to face the squad cars forming a blockade. He shot them with a beam of light from his chest bulb, knocking the cars aside. "Well, that was a bright idea," he joked, smiling to himself. He started to get away, but was nearly blasted to bits by a blue flare of light. It nearly hit him. But he got out of the way in time, seeing it hit the pavement and exploding. He looked up to see who had done that.

He screamed. Robin was there! And so were two other people. One was flying, and that guy's hand was illuminated in bright blue energy. Robin smiled.

"Saving the best for last, huh, MM?"

"You know it," Muscle-Man said, winking at Robin. Then he turned to Talia, who was holding onto his wrist on the other arm. "Ready?" he asked her.

She nodded, and Muscle-Man threw Robin onto the roof of another building, where he landed safely. Then Muscle-Man held Talia under his arm like a machine gun and shouted, "FIRE!"

Talia raised her arms and blasted a steady flow of magic at Doctor Light, who ran around trying to avoid it. Eventually Talia stopped, and Muscle-Man flew to the ground. Robin jumped down after them, and landed safely beside the two to face Doctor Light. The criminal didn't hesitate and thrust out his chest, prepping his chest cannon. "Don't move," he warned.

They didn't. Doctor Light smiled at the knowledge that he had the Teen Titans at his mercy. He started to back away slowly. "Try to follow me, and I'll blast you to pieces," he said. He turned around to retreat, but was blocked.

The cat-boy stood there, an angry snarl on his face. "Going somewhere?" the cat-boy asked. Then, without warning, he raked his claws down Doctor Light's torso, smashing his chest cannon. The criminal was completely defenseless.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Doctor Light. Then he fell on the ground and began to cry over his wrecked suit.

The police took Doctor Light away and the Teen Titans came up to the cat-boy.

Muscle-Man spoke first. "Thanks for the help. It was just what we needed."

The boy retracted his claws and said, "You're welcome. Who are you guys, anyway?"

"The Teen Titans. We don't have many team members yet, but… we're pretty good."

The boy looked thoughtful for a second before returning their gaze. "Teen Titans looking for new team members, huh?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Mind if I join?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I want to help, and anyway, maybe I can…" he stopped himself. "No. Not gonna talk about it," he muttered. He looked back at the Teen Titans and held out his paw/hand. 'I'm Owen."

Robin shook his hand. "I'm Robin. This is Muscle-Man and Talia."

"Hey," Muscle-Man said, and Talia nodded.

'So, where do we go now?" Owen asked.

"Back to Titans Tower, I guess. We still haven't finished lunch!" Muscle-Man exclaimed.

"Alright,' Owen replied. He climbed onto Muscle-man's back after being offered it, and Robin and Talia got on the Robin-Cycle.

"Hey, last one to the tower has to eat that piece of pizza that fell in the dirty laundry hamper," Muscle-Man challenged.

"Oh, it's on now," Robin answered. And with that in mind, both halves of the team shot towards home, desperate not to have to eat that rancid piece of pizza.

**Well, there's that, then. Next chapter's gonna be a real doozy, though, so watch your backs! See y'all later!**


	4. Yang, Part 1

**What up, everybody! Welcome back to another chapter of New Titans, Go! From **_**DUPERBRO**_**! Heh, rhyme. Anyway, someone once told me I was awesome at writing action scenes. What do all my fans think? Review and tell me! So, let's do this thing!**

**Chapter 4: Yang, Part One**

**Connanc Planet**

There was no escaping the enormous blazing comet that was about to smash into Connanc.

The inhabitants of the small planet were scrambling to get on the last space shuttle, but when it reached its max capacity there were still quite a few left behind to die. Many clutched their loved ones as they watched the comet grow closer… and closer… and closer… until…

BOOM!

The immense crash of the comet split the planet apart, until its star-like core was revealed. The comet blazed on, until it also hit the core.

The explosion was so great, you could see it if you were blind. The extreme heat of the massive supernova torched the fractured shards of the planet that was once there.

But something peculiar happened. If anyone had been around to see it, they would have seen a white and black figure shoot out from the supernova, and what's more, had anyone seen it up close, they would have seen that the light beams were human-shaped and looked exactly like humans. And they were streaking off into the farthest reaches of space, but one planet stood in their way…

Earth.

Back at Titans Tower, both parties had arrived at the same time, so they just threw away the pizza slice they'd bet over. Eventually they got bored and went to train.

Owen was impressive with his agility, slashing apart dummy after dummy, until he'd hit 43 consecutive 'kills' without breaking a sweat. Talia had gone home to care for her family, and Muscle-Man was blasting dummies with his energy balls.

"They're called Muscle-Auras," he'd explained earlier. "I summon them from my inner chi and convert them into deadly energy emissions. It's pretty awesome." Everyone agreed that it was.

Anyway, MM was smashing dummies all around him and Owen was leaving slash marks on their chests when Robin announced from the visual booth, "_Okay, guys, it's time to initiate surround mode. Dummies will surround you in a ring, and you will take them however you deem necessary. Initiating… now."_

_**BOOP.**_

Dummies surrounded Owen and Muscle-Man from all sides. Robin looked on to see how they would react.

Owen was the first to do so. He held himself up by his left arm and spun his foot all around the dummies, ripping them in half through the middle.

But Muscle-Man was the more impressive of the two. He flew up and spun his outstretched foot at an amazing speed, eventually creating a tornado, sucking up the dummies. When the cyclone faded, Muscle-Man stood in the midst of a heap of scattered dummy parts.

"_Good job, guys. Now, for the final test, I'm deploying a simulated version of one of our toughest enemies. Good luck in defeating him. After he's neutralized, you can exit. Ready… GO."_

A hole opened up in the ceiling and a simulated Cinderblock dropped to the floor, ready to fight. Muscle-Man reacted instantly, throwing punches and kicks until his Cinderblock had multiple cracks in it. Then he flew up and unleashed a huge beam of Muscle-Aura energy, making Cinderblock overheat and explode.

Owen was another story. He slashed and slashed, but made no progress. But he found a soft clay spot with his remarkable scent of smell and stabbed a claw into it, crumbling his simulation into rock.

Doors opened in the front of the rooms, and both heroes exited. Robin left the booth, and the three supers met in the hall. They went into the living room, and watched the TV for a while.

Owen got their attention. "I just want to tell you guys something. My kind's greatest weakness is… magic."

Robin thought a minute and his eyes widened. "So you would be extremely uncomfortable around Talia."

"Yeah."

"That's-"

KA-BOOM!

All three heroes were thrown back by a large explosion that shot something into the room. Two people flew up immediately from the wreckage from where the object landed and started to fight immediately midair until Muscle-Man flew up also shot up and blasted one with a Muscle-Aura. He hit a black guy who seemed totally dark. He flew backward and hit the wall, slumping. The masked might then turned to the white one.

"WHO ARE YOU!? WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Muscle-Man demanded.

"Whoa, whoa! I don't mean any harm, man! I am Yang. Thanks for hitting my brother."

"That guy's your brother!? But you're totally different!"

"I know but-WATCH OUT!"

Muscle-Man never got a chance to react. The black guy blasted at him and hit him with speed almost equaling his own. The masked might grunted as the guy slammed him into a wall. Then the man, black as night, raised him into the air, choking him.

Robin looked on in horror as his friend was choked. But suddenly Muscle-Man's eyes flared blue, like his Muscle-Auras. He turned to look at the Boy Wonder.

"RUN!"

Robin didn't hesitate. He grabbed Owen and the white girl and jumped out the hole in the wall, using his glide suit feature to stay in the air. Then he heard Muscle-Man scream in horrid agony. He turned to look at the building just in time to see a huge implosion of Muscle-Man's Muscle-Aura energy consume the entire top half of the building.

"MUSCLE-MAN!"


	5. Yang, Part 2

**Hey, everybody! **_**DUPERBRO **_**says it's time to post another chapter! What a suspenseful ending I had last chapter! What just happened? Who are Yang and her brother?! WHAT HAPPENED TO MUSCLE-MAN!? Read on in this (longer) chapter to find out! BTW, I challenge you guys to make a DeviantArt piece of this story! Anyway, let's get this show on the road!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans; all I own is Muscle-Man**

**Chapter 5: Yang, Part Two**

Where we left off…

_Robin looked on in horror as his friend was choked. But suddenly Muscle-Man's eyes flared blue, like his Muscle-Auras. He turned to look at the Boy Wonder._

"_RUN!"_

_Robin didn't hesitate. He grabbed Owen and the white girl and jumped out the hole in the wall, using his glide suit feature to stay in the air. Then he heard Muscle-Man scream in horrid agony. He turned to look at the building just in time to see a huge implosion of Muscle-Man's Muscle-Aura energy consume the entire top half of the building._

"_MUSCLE-MAN!"_

Robin couldn't believe it. One second he, Owen and Muscle-Man had been lounging on the main room couch of Titans Tower, and now he was looking at the smoldering wreckage that was the tower.

The Boy Wonder was concerned for his friend, MM. What had happened? He'd just lit up like a firework and…

Robin turned to look at Yang. "You can fly, right?"

"Yes."

"Fly us up there, then."

Yang held onto Robin, who held on to Owen, who held on to his sanity looking at the deep drop he could take at any second, as she flew towards the wreck.

They landed in the only reliable-looking spot on the tower. Robin looked around for MM, but saw no sign of him or Yang's brother. Frantic, Robin and Owen pushed aside rubble, trying to find their lost friend, when Owen turned to look at Yang. "Why are you just standing there? Aren't you gonna look for your brother?"

"No. He was an evil guy. We fought a lot on the way to your small, green planet."

In desperation, Robin grabbed Owen's shoulder. "Owen, can't you use your sense of smell to find him!?"

"I can try," Owen replied. "But it might not work. There's so much smoke in the air…"

"DO IT!"

"Okay, okay! Geez, man," Owen brushed off. He lifted his small nose to the air and inhaled. His head turned sharply one way, then another.

"Well?! Have you found his scent yet?" Robin demanded.

"No, I can't find his scent. But I smell another person somewhere…"

Owen's eyes widened.

"…and they're coming straight for us!"

Robin signaled Owen and Yang to duck for cover, and they complied. Robin stood up and bravely called out:

"Whoever you are, I know you're there! Show yourself, NOW!"

Robin turned a full 360 degrees, looking for any sign of the incomer. He saw nothing that implied of an adversary in hiding, but heard a strange noise.

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_-KA-POW!

Robin was suddenly knocked off his feet by a blinding flash of movement. He was tackled to the ground and when he collected himself, he looked up to see-

"Starfire!"

"Friend Robin!"

Owen looked out from his hiding spot. He saw a strange girl on top of Robin, at which he had to stifle a laugh. However, he was not unaware of his friend's possible predicament. He unsheathed his claws, not knowing who the strange girl was. He leapt up and hissed, pouncing for the girl, but was knocked aside by Robin's bo staff, which he'd popped out to defend the girl.

Owen got to his feet, not looking ready to strike at Robin, but Robin held out a hand, signifying peace. "Owen, this is a friend. This is Starfire, one of the original Titans. She's cool," Robin explained.

Owen retracted his claws, showing he meant no harm. Robin turned to look at Starfire.

"Star, this is Owen. He's one of my new Titans."

Starfire lit up, and flew over to him, much like she did to Terra.

"Curiosity abounds! Please, why do you have fur, do you always land on your feet, what is your favorite food, do you wish to be my friend?"

Owen replied unsteadily, "Uh… heredity, no, mice, and… okay."

Star lit up even more, giving him a tamaranian hug. "Hello, new friend!" Owen simply mewed quietly in pain.

Robin put a hand on Star's shoulder. "Star, we have a friend trapped in all this rubble. Can you help us find him? Then you can badger him with questions, too."

Starfire's ecstasy turned to worry. "Robin has a friend trapped in the tower parts? I will find the friend!" With that, the tamaranian girl started tossing and smashing rubble. Robin looked at Owen, who looked at him oddly. Then he leaned over and whispered in the boy wonder's ear:

"Robin and Starfire sittin' in a tree…"

"DON'T! Go there." Robin snapped.

Starfire turned away from her progress to look at Robin. "Is this the friend that you were speaking about?"

Yang, who hadn't budged from her hiding spot, flew over beside Starfire. Yang took one look in the stuff and instantly punched him.

"YANG! WHAT THE HECK?!" Robin cried, distressed.

Yang said nothing, but lifted up the victim from the wreckage.

It wasn't Muscle-Man, but Yang's brother.

Robin took five strides toward the villain, contained fury hidden in every step. He stopped when he was nearly nose to nose with his foe. He asked, "Who are you?"

The black man said nothing, his features solidly fixed in an emotionless stare.

Robin stared hard at him. "Where's Muscle-Man?"

The man's eyes flashed in recognition and he laughed almost mutely, but still said nothing.

Yang tightened her grip on her brother. "Answer him, Yin, or I'll beat the crap out of you. Again."

Yin chuckled lightly, but sinisterly all the same. "You? Dear sister, you couldn't lay a hand on me during our… little cosmic road trip. Your sense of heroism prevented you from ever truly harming me."

Robin cranked up his glare. "What do you mean, 'cosmic'?"

Yin smiled evilly. "I'd love to tell you, Boy Blunder, but I've got to run. If you truly wish to know, it's my sister you should be asking. Farewell… for now." And leaving the tattered team to sink that in, Yin vanished, leaving Yang holding air.

The whole team's gaze turned to Yang, who blushed under stress. "Well… uh…"

She was interrupted by a crunch in the rubble. They all turned to see a hand punch through the surface of the wreckage.

"MUSCLE-MAN!" Robin shouted, running towards the hand. He pulled his friend to the surface, and asked right away, "What WAS that thing you just did?"

Muscle-Man just smiled weakly…

And collapsed in Robin's arms.

**And there's that. Sorry I haven't updated as soon as I've liked, track has screwed me up. Anyway, I'll update soon. See ya!**


	6. Solor & James Hovsen

**Hey, all! **_**DUPERBRO **_**is… AAAAAAAHHHHCHOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

…**fighting his allergies.**

**But you're never too sick to update a chapter! Who thinks I am the best writer ever?! …Y'know, don't answer that. Anyway, let's get to it!**

**Muscle-Man: DuperBro does not own Teen Titans. If he did, I'd be in it and there would be a Season 6, but sadly, all he owns is me.**

**Chapter 6: Solor & James Hovsen**

**Muscle-Man's POV:**

I opened my eyes slowly. I instantly wished I hadn't, because a bright light was shining at me. I looked at myself. I had tubes inserting who-knows-what into my bloodstream, and casts all over. At first I wanted to know where I was, but then I remembered. The black guy, the explosion, and…

Oh, no. Not that again.

I tried to sit up, but even that slight movement caused me a great deal of exhaustion and pain. I heard a voice to my right.

"Don't move a muscle. You're too weak for that right now. Actually, you're too weak to do anything right now."

I looked over and saw the white girl who had also crashed into the building. I wheezed, "What…?"

"You managed to survive your big explosion that occurred when Yin was choking you. But you have a lot of broken bones, and are internally bleeding all over. You'll have to be bedridden for 5 weeks, minimum. And that's assuming your cranium knits in time."

I looked at her solemnly. I then mumbled, "Don't need… medical treatment... just get me… to a… big… energy source…"

I was slowly blacking out. I finished my strange-sounding (albeit barely audible) plea with, "Please…"

Then I knew no more.

**General POV:**

Yang listened intently to Muscle-Man's request up until, "Please…" Then the masked might slipped away into Unconscious World.

Yang, being remarkably strong, picked him up, removed his tubes, and carried him to the main room. The door whisked open and she saw Robin look at her from the couch.

Robin looked intently at the girl. He'd gotten over the stress of the incident earlier that week. **(D/N (DuperBro's Note): 3 days have passed since Yin and Yang crashed into Titans Tower) **And, since Yang had seemed like a good candidate for the team, he'd asked her to join them on one condition-she was the one who repaired the tower. She accepted, and she was finished repairing in under an hour.

"Yang, why is Muscle-Man off his treatment? He's in a critical condition as it is; we don't need to worsen it."

"He said he didn't need medical treatment, Robin. He said he just needed to get to a large energy source, but he blacked out before I could ask why…"

"Well, I don't take Muscle-Man for much of a liar. Let's go; I know just the place."

Soon, Robin and Yang were at Slade's old power plant. It was still generating electricity, but none of it was being put in for evil use.

Yang flew Muscle-Man's limp body up to the main generator and placed his hand on it. She stepped back, Robin next to her, both wondering if this would work.

A few seconds later, Muscle-Man's entire body glowed bright blue. The electricity came off the generator and surged through Muscle-Man's entire body. Robin held up his prototype Titan Tablet and used it to see inside MM's body while this was happening.

He saw his heart being filled with the electric power, and it started beating way faster than before. His entire organism was starting up again from unconsciousness. But the real miracle was in his bones and tendons he'd snapped. The bones refitted themselves and knitted at an inhuman speed, and the tendons seemed to reach out to the other half of it until it was whole again.

Eventually this stopped and the blue aura went away. Muscle-Man's eyes fluttered open and he got up slowly. He looked at his partners and smiled.

"I actually didn't think you'd listen to that," he said, cracking a smile.

Robin and Yang smiled back and walked up to the masked might, each wrapping an arm around him and helping him outside.

Jump City High School

Talia got out of her seat as the bell rang, ending her biology period. She walked into the hallway and saw her friend (and crush, but don't tell anyone), Lexie Winter. Both girls liked each other, and everyone was trying to get them to say the words, but neither would budge.

They walked down the hall together, chatting as usual, until the ground shook slightly.

Lexie looked at Talia and asked, "Did you feel that?"

Talia nodded.

KABOOM!

At that instant, the two girls were thrown off their feet by something emerging from the ground. They looked to see a humanlike alien emerge from the floor. It grabbed the two with tentacles that came, and smashed outside.

The two girls screamed bloody murder as it carried them from the school to downtown, and Talia remembered the Titans. She reached into her backpack and pulled out the communicator and hit the SOS button, and the tentacle crushed the device into spare parts as it heard the beep of the button.

Talia was worried they wouldn't get the message when a stream of fire blasted the alien in the face, knocking it aside. The tentacles held fast to the girls, though, and Talia looked for her savior, hoping to see Robin, Muscle-Man, or Owen, or maybe one of the new titans.

She saw a boy about her age in an exercising undershirt and ripped black shorts. He had orange ruffled hair and no shoes or socks. His skin was a pale green, and he seemed to have long nails. And… were those fangs?

The alien growled and gurgled (maybe that was speech?) and lashed out with a tentacle.

The strange boy dodged and swung his hand out. Shockingly, his 'nails' sliced right through the tentacle like wet paper. Green blood squirted from the wound, and the alien screeched in pain.

Talia looked at Lexie, who was also trapped in the tentacles. "He's not human."

"No."

The alien and the boy fought for a while longer, until the alien blindsided him and wrapped a tentacle around him. It screeched, and opened its wide maw, ready to devour the boy alive, but suddenly Talia saw a boy dressed in all dark clothing run toward the alien and raise a pen.

Talia almost laughed. What was a pen going to-

SHINGG!

His pen was clicked open and it extended into a sword. The boy brought it down, cutting the tentacle that held the mutant-boy and freeing him.

They rushed to their sides, shoulders touching. The light-green boy looked at his ally.

"Thanks. You really saved my hide."

"No problem."

"What say we be friends and beat this sucker?"

"Agreed."

The two rushed at the alien and fought his many tentacles, bravely slashing side-by-side until the sword one got up behind the alien and cut off his head.

The alien's body froze as its head clattered to the ground. The sword boy looked inside the alien, and saw…

Wires.

Live electrical wires were inside the alien. The pale boy, confused, went and sniffed the 'blood' that had come from the alien's tentacle.

"Food coloring," the guy said.

The two looked at the carcass and contemplated over it. "So this thing is a robot…" the sword one thought aloud.

"But who sent it?" the green one replied.

Suddenly, a whoosh was heard from above. The two looked up to see Robin, Yang, Owen and Muscle-Man descend from the sky.

Robin looked at the robot. "We got a distress call from Talia and came as soon as we could, but it looks like you guys took care of it. Thanks."

The pale green boy smiled. "No problem. I'm Solor."

The sword one threw a mock salute at Robin. "James."

Robin contemplated the two heroes and looked at Talia. She read his expression, smiled, and nodded her approval.

Robin returned his look to Solor and James. "You guys want to join the team?"

"Team?"

"The Teen Titans," Muscle-Man responded. "We fight crime and stuff."

Solor and James pointed at each other and said at the same time, "I'll do it if he does."

They looked at each other and laughed. "Sorry, you go first," they said simultaneously. They laughed again and waggled a finger at each other. "Stop copying me!" They sounded like Mas y Menos.

Robin smiled at their humor. "Well, I guess I have a new bonding method," he joked, looking at MM.

He smiled back and cracked a joke in return. "Yeah, shake hands, destroy an evil alien android who tries to destroy your friend, and grab some McDonalds to seal the deal."

They bumped fists, and Robin looked at the two newcomers. "So, what are your powers?"

James clicked open his sword/pen and Robin whistled. Owen was distracted by its shininess, Yang was distracted by James, and Muscle-Man laughed. "Wow. Ripped off Percy Jackson, much?"

Robin looked at Solor. "What about you?"

"I'm a dragon," Solor said simply.

They all stared for a minute before Muscle-Man said, "Cool."

"Well, we better get heading back. It was nice seeing you again, Talia," Robin said. Talia nodded.

"Now get to class or a week's detention for you!" Muscle-Man screeched in a mock teacher voice. Lexie laughed. "You actually sound like Mr. Auburne, or as we call him, the walking fossil."

Talia giggled, and said, "Yes. He does."

With their parting remarks traded, the Titans dashed off and were gone. Lexie looked at Talia and asked, "You know those guys?"

Talia replied, "It's a long story…"

**Well, there you go. One double chapter to make up for Yang's 2-part epic. So, don't forget to share the love, yo, and tune in next time for-**

***TSSSSSHHHHHH***

**News Reporter: We interrupt this currently scheduled chapter for a breaking news alert! DuperBro is awesome. And now, back to the chapter.**

***TSSSSSHHHHHH***


	7. A Favor

***Finishes punching the news reporter for interrupting his chapter* Hi guys! Welcome to another chapter from **_**DUPERBRO.**_** Would you like to do the honors, guys?**

**Mas y Menos: Gracias, DuperBro. De todos modos, DuperBro no posee Teen Titans. Si lo hiciera, él probablemente demandar Cartoon Network para siquiera pensar en el desarrollo de los Teen Titans, Go! porque apesta a caca. Los otros caracteres pertenecen a:**

**Emmeline C. Thornbrooke: Talia**

**patattack: Owen**

**HippieGirl24: Yang**

**The King of Emerald: Solor**

**Guest -: James**

**Lamentablemente, todo DuperBro posee es Muscle-Man. Además, nos encontraríamos con Starfire y-**

**Me: Hey! That's not in the script! I ship RobStar, you magnetic morons!**

**Mas y Menos: ¡¿Qué?! RobStar es un chiste total, usted villano! Vamos a llevarlo!**

**Me: What!? Get away from me, you midgets! *Starts running away***

**Mas y Menos: ¡Vuelve aquí, traidor! ¡Te mostramos quién debe enviar!**

**Me: AAAHHHhhh…**

**Mas y Menos: *Touch hands* ¡MAS Y MENOS, SÍ PODEMOS! *Run off after DuperBro***

**Chapter 7: A Favor**

**(D/N: There will be slight OC/OC in this chapter. I'm not telling who. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Also, I'm taking a break from introducing new heroes to just make a normal chapter. Here goes.)**

Muscle-Man was in the workout room. It was his favorite place to be; he could collect his thoughts, relax, and let off some steam.

He rammed his fist into his fifteenth punching bag, knocking it clean off the chains. He panted a minute, catching his breath. He heard the door whoosh open, and looked over to see Robin step into the room.

"We have a visitor, MM. C'mon, you'll like him," Robin said, gesturing with his hand for the masked might to follow. Both supers left the room.

Muscle-Man followed Robin into the commons area and saw a small green guy sitting on the couch.

"Beast Boy!" Robin called. Beast Boy turned around, and hopped over the couch to greet them.

"Dude! Robin! THAT'S Muscle-Man?" Beast Boy inquired.

"That's my name," MM replied for his friend, extending his hand. "I've heard about you from Robin. Sounds like you're pretty good."

Beast Boy shook his hand and replied, "Likewise."

Robin looked at the two and told BB, "His name fits him well. He's really strong. I don't think there's anything he can't break," Robin told the changeling.

At that last part, Beast Boy's green eyes widened, as if he had an idea. But before he could open his mouth to speak, Robin spoke up.

"I have an idea," he said, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Titans Tower Sparring Pit

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Beast Boy asked worriedly.

The green changeling and the masked might stood facing each other in the sparring pit.

"Of course it's a good idea, BB," Robin replied from the MC booth. "After all, you need some combat practice."

"Shut up," Beast Boy growled.

3. 2. 1. GO!

Muscle-Man rushed at Beast Boy, and the changeling rolled out of the way. He then morphed into a triceratops and charged, expecting MM to be caught off guard.

Instead, the masked might whirled around and grabbed him by the horns. With a surprised look on Beast Boy's face, he lifted him over his head and slammed him on his side, earning a cry of pain from the green dinosaur.

MM laughed. "I think it's messing with the BULL that gets me the horns, not the triceratops."

Beast Boy morphed into a bull as an answer and growled. "Let's find out," he said. With that, he charged at MM.

MM attempted to duplicate the previous maneuver, but got a surprise when BB changed into a cobra and wrapped around him, squeezing.

Muscle-Man struggled to get air, but failed. His face started to turn blue from lack of oxygen. MM wriggled around to face BB's snake face. "You know… why… I'm known… as the… invincible man… in the… sparring ring?" MM wheezed.

"No, why?"

"Because I!"

"Never!"

"TAP OUT!"

With that, MM lifted a hand and blasted BB with a Muscle-Aura, loosening his grip on the masked might and allowing him to slip free.

Beast Boy hissed in frustration and morphed into an eagle, swooping at MM and raising his talons. But MM duplicated a Shoryuken and hit the changeling's talons, surprisingly breaking them. BB screeched in pain and morphed back into human form and looked at his nails, which were now mere stubs.

"Wow. You were due for a trimming, weren't you, grass stain?" MM laughed.

BB turned and growled inhumanly. He morphed into a T-Rex and swung his tail, connecting with the masked might's chest, slamming him into the wall and knocking his air out.

MM fell to his knees, gasping for breath. BB took the opportunity and morphed into a gorilla, picking him up. The changeling threw his foe into the other wall, knocking it down…

…and exposing Yang and James hugging under the bleachers.

MM sheepishly got up and pulled the wall back up, and turned to face BB, who was laughing. "Who's tough now, huh, MM? Hahaha!"

MM yelled loudly and shot a Muscle-Aura, throwing BB into the wall in turn. BB opened his eyes just in time to see MM charge at him, slamming his shoulder into his chest. BB slumped to the floor, unconscious.

MM spat some bloody saliva off to the side and muttered, "I win."

Later…

MM and Beast Boy sat in the commons area, watching the TV. Beast Boy looked at MM hopefully and MM noticed this. The masked might turned to look at the green changeling and asked, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

BB hesitated before asking, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. I owned you pretty bad in the sparring pit, so I guess I owe you one," MM replied.

BB sat up and opened the window, morphing into a peregrine falcon. He gestured with his head for MM to follow, and flew out, Muscle-Man following his lead.

Beast Boy led MM into a cave marked off by police tape a ways away from the tower. The tunnel led inward away, up to the point where MM had to light a Muscle-Aura flame on his hand to keep the light going. Eventually they came up to a statue of a girl encased in stone with a plaque on it reading _Terra: A true friend. A true Titan. _(D/N: This takes place before Things Change)

MM scrunched up his face in confusion. "Why are we here? And who's Terra?"

"Long story short, she was a girl with earth-bending powers who became a titan, ran off because of a secret, came back, betrayed the team and turned to Slade, then turned on HIM, and saved us all by stopping a volcano," BB replied, all in one breath.

"Wow. You really ARE a talker."

"Shut up. Anyway, when Robin said he didn't think there was anything you couldn't break, I thought you might be able to break her out. We've all tried and failed to get her out, but nothing worked. So, could you…?"

MM stepped up to the statue and pressed a hand to the statue, using his Muscle-Aura powers to detect a sign of life from the statue girl. His hand left the statue and he looked at BB.

"She's alive, but in… a kind of sleep-state. Like on Avatar: The Last Airbender when Aang was in the ice for a hundred years," MM stated.

"Can you get her out of there?"

"I can try," MM replied. He looked at the rock, then at BB, intently.

"Why does it matter to you so much if she gets out of there?"

BB turned more red in the face then green (D/N: Yeah, I stole that from a children's book series. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK OF THAT, SUCKERS! *Shot*) and replied most intelligently:

"Well I uh… Um… Ahem… Gulp… Err…"

MM looked curiously at the green changeling and studied his blood rush in his cheeks. He slowly turned his face into a mixture of realization and pure elation. He jumped up and down and chanted childishly:

"Beast Boy has a girlfriend! Beast Boy has a…"

The green changeling morphed into a tiger and unsheathed his claws, baring his fangs at the masked might, who hopped backward slightly and said, "Shutting up now."

Then he turned to face the statue and focused on a spot where the girl's body wasn't and threw a punch. His fist connected and…

He cried out in pain, jerking his hand backward.

"WOW! THAT'S SOME REALLY HARD ROCK THERE!" Muscle-Man yelled.

He shook his fist to get rid of the pain and got into a boxing stance. He looked at BB.

"I've been working on this new move for a while, but I'm still perfecting it, so… yeah."

He concentrated, and his fist glowed with MA energy. He swung the fist and made contact. Nothing.

Another swing. Nothing.

He punched and punched and punched and punched and punched and punched and punched and punched and punched and punched and punched and punched and punched and punched and punched and punched, but not even a scratch was made in the rock. Finally exhausted, the masked might fell to his knees, gasping for air. He looked at the statue girl.

It looked completely untouched.

He groaned and flopped on his back. BB stood over him, looking at him intently. The masked might looked up at BB and smiled. "I guess there is ONE thing I can't break," he joked. They laughed, BB somewhat sullenly, and they exited the cave, telling stories of their adventures, Beast Boy travels of the Doom Patrol, And MM from his trip across the dimensions.

As they went out, neither of them noticed a series of cracks spreading over the statue girl.

**So there's that, guys-a sharing of my theory of how Terra got out of her statue (in the perspective of my OC's presence in the actual show.) So, what do you guys think? Hate? Great? So-so? I can't read your minds, so tell me what you think. See ya!**


End file.
